Love, Sex and Mariage
by incubei
Summary: Slash HP/DM.Narcissa et Lyly Potter ont signer un contrat de mariage pour leurs fils.Quand Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy l'annonce a Harry comment celui ci le prendra? sirius aime t-il vraiment sa "chauve souris d'amour" ? dumby est il cinglé? review please
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic toujours sur le couple HP/DM mais aussi plusieurs (vous en découvrirez un dans ce chapitre) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et une petite REVIEW me fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture**

**INCUBEI votre fidèle serviteur (lol)**

Note : Dans cette fic je tiens compte du tome 1 a 6 sauf que Sirius, Severus et Dumbledore sont encore en vie. Lorsque que Harry et Dumbledore sont arrivé a poudlard après avoir récupérer le médaillon dans la grotte. Rogue a soigné Dumbledore juste a temps .Les mangemort ayant pu entrer a poudlard prirent la fuite. Dumbledore et Harry continuèrent leurs quêtes des Horcruxes et finirent par tous les détruire. Harry et Dumbledore combattirent le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, Voldemort, et réussirent a le tuer définitivement. Dumbledore reprit sa place à la tête de Poudlard…

--

Harry Potter avait dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, habitait maintenant au 12 square Grimmauld (Cadeau de son oncle qui avait garder pour sa part un château en France que ses parent sui avait léguer) réaménager par ses sept elfe de maison qui lui avait été « offert » par le ministère en même temps que 10 million de galions pour avoir vaincu Voldemort)Bien entendu Hermione c'était insurger contre cette pratique encore d'actualité.

« Comment oses-tu me faire ça à moi, ta meilleur amie » avait hurlé Hermione deux semaines plus tôt.

« Mais 'mione, tu préfère qu'il soit avec qui ? Moi qui leur offrirai des vêtements décent, un salaire, et un toit ou une famille comme les Malefoy qui les tueront à la première goutte de thé versé sur un tapis ? »Lui avait-il répondu du tac o tac.

Hermione c'était rapidement calmer en disant à demi-mot qu'il avait peut-être raison après tout.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en voyant plusieurs hiboux s'engouffrer par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, qu'il avait l'habitude de laisser ouverte vu la chaleur qu'il faisait sur l'Angleterre cette année. Harry reconnut le hibou d'Hermione, de Ron, d'Hagrid, le vieil hibou familiale des Weasley (tout le monde se demandait d'ailleurs si Fred et George ne c'était pas amuser à lui lancer des sort vu son âge avancer de 21 ans) et un hibou qui se posa sur son bureau.

« Et bah y'a du hibou pour mon anniversaire cette année » lança Harry pour lui-même en se levant.

Harry alla détacher les paquets des pattes des hiboux de Ron, Hermione, Hagrid et du hibou des Weasley. Il détacha la lettre qui accompagnait le paquet d'Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Tout d'abord JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!J'espère que le cadeau te plaira (je pense que oui, j'ai fait tout les magasins du chemin de traverse !!)Je te dis a ce soir chez Ron pour la petite fête surprise qui es en ton honneur (Quoi ? tu es déjà au courant de toute façon ! je tuerai Fred et George pour te l'avoir dit !)_

_Hermione._

Il sourit en lisant la lettre, et oui Fred et George sont passé avant. Il déballa le cadeau et vit une montre Or et Rouge qui indiquait l'heure, la date, la météo et d'autres fonctionnalités à chaque fois qu'on touchait le cadran. Il passa à la lettre de Ron.

_Harry,_

_Bienvenue chez les grand, mec, alors sa fait quoi d'avoir survécu jusqu'à ta majorité ?_ _Je pense que le cadeau te plaira (Hermione ma un peu aidé je l'avoue) N'oublie pas que tu dois venir ce soir a 19h.Maman ne supporterai pas un retard cette fois ci !_

_Ron_

Harry éclata de rire. Oh sa faisait qu'un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules ! Il prit le paquet que Ron lui avait envoyé et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un peigne en argent avec des runes dessus. Il prit le mot qui était avec.

_C'est un bracelet très utile quand tu seras sous ta cape d'invisibilité, il te permet d'être totalement silencieux ! J'espère que sa te fera plaisir._

_Ron_

_« J'en pense que sa m'aurait bien été utile l'année dernière. »_pensa Harry en secouant la tête.

Il regarda le paquet de Hagrid et le vit bouger.

_« Non il n'oserai pas m'offrir un monstre !! »_se dit Harry en prenant la lettre sur le paquet (ce qui eu pour effet de faire trembler le paquet).

_Cher Harry._

_Dix sept ans ça se fête et quel meilleur cadeau qu'un animal de compagnie ! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas un descendant d'aragorg (Une bonne nouvelle lança Harry en regardant le paquet trembler) C'est encore un bébé elle (et oui c'est une femelle, ce qui est très rare) a deux mois et demi. Prend en bien soins._

_Hagrid._

Harry prit le paquet et le posa par terre, il ouvrit prudemment la boite poussa un hurlement alors que la créature lui sauta au visage en lui léchant le visage. Il roula sur le côté faisant tomber la créature et se releva. Il regarda la créature qui ressemblait à une sorte de lionceau à la différence qu'elle était bleue avec une tache blanche sous son cou. La créature miaula en avançant vers lui.

« Oh la Hagrid a encore fait des siennes » murmura Harry en regardant la petite boule de poil bleue se frottant a lui. Il prit sa baguette qui était sur le bureau et fit apparaitre un panier en osier et une couverture blanche qu'il posa dedans. « Allez toi tu vas dedans » lança Harry a la boule de poil qui ronronna en grattant la couverture avant de se rouler en boule.

Un hululement le sortit de son observation, il se tourna et vu le hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il détacha la lettre de sa patte et le hibou s'envola en direction de la fenêtre avant de pousser un hululement aigu. Harry regarda et vu le lionceau avec le hibou dans la gueule.

« Lâche cette chouette tout de suite »Hurla Harry a la créature bleu qui lâcha le hibou immédiatement en le regarda avec un regard attendrissant (NDA : un peu comme le chat pote dans Shore) Le hibou s'envola en battant des ailes bizarrement et Harry secoua la tête en faisant tourner sa baguette, une peluche en forme de souris apparut et il la lança au lionceau qui l'attrapa au vol en retomba avec grâce sur ses pattes. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et fut surprit de voir qu'elle était de Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_J'aimerai que tu passe a Poudlard de toute urgence, j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministre __Kingsley Shacklebolt__ qui m'a informer d'une nouvelle des plus surprenantes et m'a demander un rendez vous arrangé avec toi cela concerne un vieil ami a toi (Je ne te le dirai pas dans une lettre voyons) Je t'envoie cette lettre a 9h23 elle arrivera a 9h45 à vole de hibou donc passe vers 11h45._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps : le mot de passe est : Harry Potter notre sauveur a tous !!_

Harry fut prit d'un fou rire en après avoir lu le mot de passe ; décidément Dumbledore avait vraiment un sens de l'humour étrange et incompréhensible. Il regarda la montre qu'Hermione lui avait offerte et vue l'heure : 11H00.

« Et merde » se dit Harry en fonçant vers la salle de bain ses pensée tourner vers la lettre de Dumbledore et sur cette « urgence ».Avec Dumbledore il s'attendait a tout du « Mon stock de bonbon au citron est a sec accompagne moi a Honeyducks » au « Voldemort est en toi sacrifie toi mais t'inquiète du mourra pas fait moi confiance ».Il se lava et s'habilla le plus vite possible et sortit de la salle de bain en trombe et hurla de nouveau en sentant le lionceau lui sauter dessus et enfoncer ses griffe dans son pull.

« Ok pas le temps de te décrocher de la » dit il après avoir essayé de tirer sur la femelle qui grogna. « Tant pis pour toi tu vas pas aimer le voyage ».

Harry descendit vers la cuisine ou il demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter de la poudre de cheminette.

« Tenez, Maitre » lui dit l'elfe en lui donnant une boite sans couvercle remplit d'une poudre noire.

Harry serra le lionceau contre lui et entra dans les flammes verte de la cheminé et prononça « Maison Granger »

Il se sentit tournoyer, voyant plusieurs cheminée avant d'atterrir d'ans un salon moldu en face de deux personnes surprise de voir quelqu'un débarquer par la cheminée.

« Excusez moi Mr et Mrs Granger, Hermione est la ? » Lança Harry en grimaçant quand il se rendit compte que le lionceau avait enfoncé ses griffes dans son torse.

« Heu … Oui, je vais l'appeler » lui répondit Mrs Granger en sortant de la salle en revenant deux minutes plus tard avec une Hermione en robe de chambre et décoiffer qui poussa un hurlement en voyant la boule poil contre se torse.

« Oui je sais 'c'est quoi ce truc' » murmura Harry en regardant Hermione. « Cadeau de Hagrid, tu pourrais me le garder une heure ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sur » répondit Hermione en prenant le lionceau. « Tu dois allez ou ? » demandât-elle en regardant le lionceau comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde.

« Dumbledore à une urgence à ce qu'il parait » répondit Harry en levant les épaules. « Tu pourrais faire des recherches sur cette boule de poil ? »

« Oui, bien sur, sa ressemble a un lionceau mais en y regardant bien elle a le corps plus proche d'une sorte de fléreur. » chuchota Hermione en observant la créature. « Enfin encore une expérience de Hagrid. »

Harry regarda sa montre et il vit qu'il était 11H30. »Désoler 'mione mais j'ai rendez vous dans quinze minutes. »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Hermione mais Harry était déjà partit en transplanant.

Harry transplana au portes de poudlard et couru jusqu'au couloir menant au bureau de Dumbledore quand il cogna dans un mur. Harry releva la tête et vu que le mur en question n'était autre que Severus Snape.

« Alors Potter, on est presser de me revoir ? »lança Rogue de sa voit cynique.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Demanda Harry incrédule. « Ah laisser moi deviner, vous avez encore trop bavé sur mon parrain et sa vous a fait délirer ? »

« Je ne bave pas sur clébard » hurla Snape en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

« Mais bien sur que tu ne bave pas sur moi ! » lança une vois que Harry connaissait bien.

« Sirius ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Harry en serrant son parrain dans ses bras.

« Oh pas grand-chose, je suis venu vérifier que tout se passait bien, te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et surtout voir ma chauve souris préférer » chuchotât-il en regardant Snape qui rougit avant de s'enfuir en direction du bureau du directeur. « A tout a l'heure mon amour »

Harry entendit Snape hurler « Sale bâtard je t'aurai un jour » avant de passer la statue qui menait au directeur.

« Je dois allez voir Dumbledore, on se verra peut être plus tard Sirius. »

« Hein ? Toi aussi tu vas voir Dumby ? Il ma inviter aussi en me disant que c'était une urgence. »

Harry resta perplexe et avança vers la statue et prononça le mot de passe sous le fou rire de son parrain. Il frappa à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit faisant place à un Dumbledore dans une robe jaune citron.

« Ah Harry, Sirius entrez donc mes enfant » lança joyeusement le Directeur.

Harry entra et stoppa net en voyant qui était présent dans la pièce : Severus Snape (Qui fusillait Sirius toujours entrain de rire), Drago Malefoy (qui regardait le sol et qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence) Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy (Qui eux le regardait avec un regard neutre).

« Vous êtes en retard monsieur Potter » lança Narcissa Malefoy en le toisant du regard.

Harry regardât sa montre et vu qu'il était midi passé.

« Voyant Mrs Malefoy » lança Dumbledore en suçotant un bonbon au citron. « Nous n'allons pas commencer à nous entre-tuer par une si belle journée ! Harry assis toi donc » continua Dumbledore en lui montrant un fauteuil a la gauche de Drago. « Ah Sirius attendez je vais vous faire apparaitre un siège. »

« Non Albus » ronronna Sirius en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Severus qui se raidit d'un coup « Ma p'tite chauve souris d'amour vas me laisser un peu de place sur ses genoux.

Harry explosa de rire, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part de la dite « chauve souris d'amour ».

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et une chaise apparut à la gauche d'Harry.

« Sirius pourriez vous ? »

Sirius s'exécuta sous le regard noir de la chauve souris des cahots.

« Bon alors y'a une urgence ? » demanda Harry en regardant les Malefoy et Dumbledore.

« Oh urgence, oui et non en fait Lucius et Narcissa m'ont apporté une nouvelle des plus intéressent… » Commença Dumbledore « Voit tu Harry ta mère et Narcissa était amis avant ta naissance et elle on, comment dire » Dumbledore se tut cherchant se mots.

« Amies ? »demanda Harry en regardant le directeur comme si il était atteint d'une maladie grave.

« Oui enfin bon amies c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle et son marie soit reconnu comme des mangemort actif » lança Sirius en regardant Narcissa.

« Comment osez-vous » s'exclama Narcissa en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius « Je n'ai jamais été une mangemort ! »

« Nous vont avons aidé pendant la guerre » rappela Lucius en regardant Sirius.

« Quand vont avez compris que Voldy voulait vous faire la peau » répliqua Sirius

« Bon » lança Harry en coupant tout le monde « Si on n'en revenait a cette fameuse 'amitié' ? »Il regarda Narcissa dans les yeux.

« Votre mère et moi étions de très bonne amie avant son mariage avec votre père » (reniflement dédaigneux de Sirius). « Mr Black voyons laissons notre animosité de côté ».

« Harry » commença le directeur.

Harry n'aima pas ce qu'il vu dans les yeux de Dumbledore ; Il avait le même regard que quand il allait chez Honeyducks et allait devant le rayon « bonbon citron »

« Si nous sommes tous ici c'est parce qu'à ta naissance ta mère et Narcissa on signé quelques… (Il se racla la gorge) papier »

Dumbledore fit signe joyeusement a Narcissa qui fit apparaitre une liasse de feuille et les tendit a Harry qui blêmit en voyons l'entête.

_**Contrat de pré-mariage**_

_**En ce jour, 31 décembre 1990, nous soussignons Narcissa Malefoy Black et Lily Potter Evans, lions nos fils Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et Harry James Potter par le Mariage. Mr Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy s'engagent par conséquent à se le marié moins d'un an après la majorité de Mr Harry Potter (Celui-ci étant née après Mr Malefoy Drago).Le Mariage sera entièrement payer par Mr et Mme Malefoy et Mr Potter se devra ensuite de prendre, financièrement, soins de Mr Malefoy Drago. Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy s'engage aussi à ne pas tromper leur conjoint. Un compte commun sera constitué par les Deux familles pour s'assurer d'un bon départ dans la vie actif. Si l'un ou les deux parents d'un des futurs Marié meurt l'autre famille sera alors dans l'obligation de remettre ce document à la personne concernée à sa majorité.**_

_**Narcissa Malefoy Black Lily Potter Evans**_

Harry lut le document et le passa à Sirius qui explosa de rire en finissant sa lecture.

« Dumbledore » s'étouffa Sirius « Dite moi que c'est une blague je vous en prie »

« Ce document est tout a fait officiel Mr le ministre m'en a personnellement informer hier soir et j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main et de tous vous inviter ici. Mr Black étant le parrain d'Harry et Severus, le parrain de Drago vos Signature sur les papiers sont INDISPENSABLE. »

« Heu » commença Harry « J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire nan ? »

« Non Potter » lança la voix trainante et glaciale de Drago qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Ah tien t'était la toi ? » lança Sirius qui avait reprit son sérieux.

« Comment ça non ? Je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec la fouine ! »Lança Harry faisant retomber Sirius dans son fou rire.

« Harry, voyons » commença le Grand Albus Dumbledore. « Ce mariage est une obligation et bon sans vouloir te vexer tout le monde est au courant de tes disons penchant pour les hommes… »

Harry resta bouche bée devant Dumbledore et Sirius tomba de sa chaise en se roula par terre et tapant du poing sur le sol en riant au éclat, même Severus se permit un sourire victorieux de voir le Survivant ainsi. Harry se reprit et envoya un coup de pied à son parrain.

« Toi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, aide-moi un peu ! »

« Désolé 'ry tu veux que j'aille te chercher un smoking pour la cérémonie » lança son parrain en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Messieurs, voyons un peu de sérieux devant votre futur belle famille » lança joyeusement Dumbledore s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part de Harry.

« Albus c'est tellement hilarant » se défendit Sirius « Drago qui veut se marier avec Harry, son soi disant pire ennemi (regard noir de la part de Drago) ca doit être de famille surement de vouloir les griffy, hein servilus ? »

« Ta gueule sac plein de puce » répliqua Severus en regardant Sirius.

« Severus, voyons tout le monde c'est que vous regardiez Sirius dans les vestiaires de Quidditch pendant votre scolarité ici » lança le directeur comme si il parlait amicalement autour d'une tasse de thé.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'avoir un fou rire en voyant son professeur de potion aussi rouge que la bannière des Gryffondor.

« Excusez moi mais pourrions nous en revenir au mariage » hurla Narcissa qui commençait à perdre sa patience.

Harry regarda Narcissa puis croisa le regard de Drago qui baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Comme je le disais, Harry » commença Dumbledore au dit Harry qui s'attendait au pire maintenant « Ce contrat de mariage est tout à fait authentique et par conséquent inviolable. »

« Vous voulez dire que je dois me marié avec Malefoy que sa me plaise ou non ? »

« Heu c'est un peu ça si on résume »

Harry se tourna vers Drago.

« Malefoy » appela t-il « Qu'es que tu en pense ? »

Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère.

« Je suis d'accord pour me marié avec toi »

Harry eu un pincement au cœur en le voyant baisser les yeux devant sa mère.

« Pourrais-je parler seul à seul avec Drago ? »demanda Harry qui voulait en savoir un peu plus sans les crises de rire de son parrain et les regards noirs des autres.

« Bien entendu » s'exclama Dumbledore en poussant tout le monde hors du bureau sous les exclamations des parents de Drago et de Sirius. « Je les retiens environ cinq minutes »lança t-il a l'encontre de Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Harry se mit en face de Drago qui le regardait et mit son visage au niveau du siens.

« Bon allez Malefoy à table maintenant » susurra Harry contre les lèvres du blond qui frémit. « Qu'es que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ? »

« Je… Je…» commença Drago qui rougit en sentant le souffle du survivant contre ses lèvres.

« Tu es au courant depuis quand ? » demanda le brun.

« Hier soir » lui répondit le blond en rougissant encore plus.

« Qu'es que tes parents t'on dit ? Et méfie toi si je sens que tu me mens je te fais boire du véritaserum » menaça t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago déglutit et baissa les yeux.

« Il m'ont dit que ta mère avait signé ce contrat avec ma mère un peu après ta naissance derrières le dos de ton père afin de te protéger si il leur arrivait quelques chose. »

Drago avait parlé sans reprendre sa respiration et releva la tête pour apercevoir le regard noir du Brun.

« Et ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant dangereusement du blond « Malefoy ne te fou pas de moi je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, alors ne m'oblige pas a te forcer à me parler.

«Mon père ma dit que se serais une bonne occasion de revenir dans le monde des sorciers, que depuis la défaite de Tu-sais-qui le nom des Malefoy avait été salie. Et que ce mariage était une chance pour la famille Malefoy » Drago avait littéralement craché la dernière phrase.

Harry réfléchit deux minutes aux paroles du blond.

« Il n'y as aucun moyen d'annuler ce mariage ? »demanda Harry en regardant le blond.

Drago fit non de la tête.

« Et toi qu'es que tu veux faire ? »

Drago releva la tête surprit. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait son avis sur quelques choses. Depuis tout petit son père et sa mère lui disait ce qu'il devait faire comme rejoindre les mangemort par exemple alors que lui ne voulait qu'une chose c'était de ne jamais connaitre le côté de Voldemort.

« Je… » Commença Drago en baissant la tête. « Je n'en sais rien »

« Tu n'en sais rien ? »demanda Harry en souriant. « Tu veux dire que tes parents te disent « mari toi a Potter et tais toi » et tu n'en pense rien ? »

« T'es vraiment un connard, Potter, de te foutre de ma gueule » siffla Drago qui semblait reprendre du poil de la bête. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué j'ai toujours été attiré par toi, mais je ne veux pas être avec toi si c'est pour redorer le blason familial des Malefoy ! »

« Hein ? Qu'es que tu as dit ? »Demanda Harry en voyant Drago blêmir.

_« Merde qu'es qui ma pris de lui dire ça ?_pensa Drago_ « Maintenant il va vraiment se foutre de ma gueule ! Je suis amoureux de lui depuis la quatrième année, depuis que je l'ai vu a la première tache sur ce dragon et maintenant ce putain de mariage._

Harry allait lui parler quand la porte se rouvrit sur Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius et les parents Malefoy.

« Alors les enfants » s'exclama Dumbledore en souriant « Vous aves pu éclaircir quelques petite chose ? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais regarda Lucius qui regardait son fils avec un regard noir.

« Dumbledore » lança Lucius de sa voix glaciale « Pourrions nous reparler du mariage ! Après tout ce document lie mon fils et Mr Potter, il n'y a pas a polémique la dessus pourrions signer les papiers ? »

« Quel papier » s'exclama Harry en regardant Drago mais il fut surpris de voir des larmes couler sur son visage après qu'il est entendu son père.

« Les papiers du mariage bien entendu » siffla Lucius en regardant son fils. « Un peu de tenu Drago en face de ton mari, tu déshonore notre famille par ton habitude ! »

« Désolé père » murmura Drago en essuyant discrètement ses larmes. Il lança un regard de peur vers Harry qui comprit qu'il devait prendre les choses en mains.

« Mr Malefoy » s'exclama Harry d'une voix froide « Ce mariage ne pouvant être annulé. Je me marierai avec Drago » Harry envoya un regard noir à Sirius pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne s'interpose. « Bien entendu j'aurais certaine clause à ajouter dans le contrat. »

Harry prit le contrat de mariage qui était resté sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Il relu la lettre de sa mère et Narcissa et tourna la page pour lire a voix hautes les clauses qui était déjà indiqué.

_Clause du contrat de mariage n°7777._

_1) Monsieur Potter Harry et Monsieur Malefoy Drago s'engage à se marier moins d'un an après avoir eu connaissance de ce Contrat de mariage._

_2) Le mariage sera entièrement payé par Mr et Mrs Malefoy._

_3) Un Compte commun sera ouvert a la banque gringott et les parents des deux marié seront dans l'obligation d'y déposer la somme de 50.000 galions._

_4) Les témoins du mariage seront Sirius Black pour Monsieur Harry Potter et Severus Snape pour monsieur Malefoy Drago._

_5) Le nom des mariés sera Potter-Malefoy une fois que leur mariage sera consommé._

Harry finit de lire en faisant une moue dégouté. Il allait vraiment devoir s'appeler Malefoy ?

« Bien alors maintenant les clauses que je vais ajouter » lança t-il a l'encontre de Lucius Malefoy qui avait blêmit. «En premier le mariage ne sera pas entièrement payé par vous mais j'en payerai la moitié, êtes vous d'accord avec ça ? »Demanda Harry en regardant Lucius qui lui fit oui de la tête. Il tapota sur le document avec sa baguette magique et la phrase s'écrivit sur le parchemin. « En second Drago viendra habiter avec moi au 12, square Grimmauld dès aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi » hurla Lucius « Il en es hors de question ! »

« Monsieur Malefoy » dit gentiment Dumbledore « Drago est à présent majeur et à le doit de décider sur ce point ou il veut habiter. »

Drago releva la tête et regarda son père qui lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

« Non, je suis son père et il m'obéira, un point c'es tout ! » vociféra Lucius en s'approchant de son fils.

« Approchez le et je vous envoie à Azkaban » menaça Harry, faisant stopper net Lucius dans sa lancé. « Le ministère vous a peut être laissé tranquille jusqu'à présent, mais je me demande qu'es qu'il dirait si quelqu'un, comme moi par exemple, allait leur dire que vous avez essayé de ressusciter Voldemort, grâce a un journal lui ayant appartenu. »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! » s'exclama Lucius

« Oh si » reprit Harry « Dobby pourrait très bien témoigner contre vous surtout qi je suis a ses côtés pour approuver ses dires. »

Lucius blêmit et recula d'un pas.

« Maintenant, je vous demanderais de ressortir, tous, de cette pièce et de revenir dans cinq minutes »La voix d'Harry était froide et même Dumbledore frissonna devant l'audace de son protégé.

Après que les adulte soit sortit Harry se pencha vers Drago et lui releva le menton essuyant ses larmes de son autre main.

« Drago, écoute moi, écoute moi bien, si tu viens habiter avec moi, je te promets que tu seras libre de tes mouvements, tu n'aura plus a vivre dans la peur. »

« Mais tu ne m'aime pas, je le sais bien, tu essaye juste de m'aider comme tu aide tout le monde »

Harry se pencha et embrassa le blond qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as raison Drago, je ne t'aime car je ne te connais pas vraiment » murmura Harry en regardant Drago dans les yeux. « Je n'aime pas le Drago froid et détestable que tu étais avant, mais celui que j'ai devant moi aujourd'hui, qui laisse parler ses sentiment et non son père a travers lui, celui la je pourrais l'aimer. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire avant que Drago reprenne la parole.

« Comment es que tu peux rester aussi calme. »

« Depuis le temps que tout le monde essaye de contrôler ma vie j'ai l'habitude » lui répondit Harry en haussant les épaules « Et bon t'es plutôt Bo gosse, je pense que j'y réfléchirai a deux fois si je devais me marier avec Crabbe ou Goyle.

La remarque fit sourire pour la première fois Drago.

«Bon c'est fini les amoureux » lança une voix froide. Harry se retourna pour voir Severus qui les regardait avec indifférence.

« Alors Drago tu as pris une décision ? » siffla Lucius en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, père » lui répondit Drago en regardant Harry avec un sourire. « Je préfère habiter chez Harry, étant mon futur mari, il faut bien que l'on habite ensemble. »

Harry tapota une fois de plus le parchemin sur le bureau de Dumbledore et la clause s'écrivit d'elle-même.

« Encore une chose » annonça Harry d'une voix claire et distincte « Je rajoute une dernière clause, Le mariage sera annoncé par Drago et Moi et par _**personne**_ d'autre. »

Harry n'attendit pas l'accord de Lucius et tapota une dernière fois sur le parchemin.

« Parfait « lança Dumbledore en souriant « Maintenant il faut signer le contrat ! »Il alla ver fumseck et lui arracha une plume d'une de ses ailes. Fumseck poussa une longue plainte en regarda son maitre. « Oh fumseck soit un peu coopératif ! « Continua le Directeur en caressant son phénix devant le regard ébahi de tous les occupants de la pièce. « Si un parchemin est signé avec une plume de phénix, cela rend le contrat Inviolable » s'expliqua Dumbledore en donnant la plume a Harry.

Harry signa le contrat et passa la plume à Drago qui fit de même. Sirius Severus et Narcissa furent de même et elle passa la plume à son mari qui la prit avec hargne.

« Une dernière chose avant que je signe » lança Lucius d'une voix froide en regardant son fils. « Je signe car j'y suis obliger, une fois que ce mariage sera consacrée, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu déshonore ta famille en acceptant d'être dicter par Harry Potter ! »

Il signa le contrat et tourna les talons pour sortir.

« Narcissa nous partons ».

Narcissa jeta un regard attristé à son fils et suivit son mari hors de la pièce.

**Voila le premier chapitre de terminé ! Pour ceux qui attendent le prochain chapitre de L'ombre des vaincus il arrive bientôt ! Je bosse pas mal et je n'ai pas encore fini de le corriger et tout d'ailleurs je cherche un ou une bêta pour cette fics et pour l'ombre des vaincues !!**

**Bizz Incubei**


	2. chapitre 2

SALUT A TOUS !!

Voila le chapitre deux ! je sais j'ai énormément de retard (explication en bas) j'aimerai quand même une petite review (même si c'est pour m'assassiner lol)

Bonne lecture et REVIEW PLEASE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après que Sirius et Severus soit partit, Dumbledore les invita à rester un peu mais Harry refusa poliment et demanda a Drago de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent en dehors de poudlard Harry se tourna vers Drago.

« Heu » commença Harry en se rappelant qu'il devait retourner chez Hermione. « Je dois allez chez Hermione et… »

« Je comprends » coupa Drago « Elle n'est pas au courant et tu ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne en me voyant débarquer chez elle… »

« Oui, je crois qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas, on va passer chez moi et je demanderais a un elfe de maison de te préparer quelques chose à manger, tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

« Oui » dit Drago en rougissant « Je n'ai rien mangez depuis hier soir »

« Stresser ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Un peu, tu ne l'aurais pas été peut être si on t'avait dit que le lendemain tu devrais épouser un homme que tu étais censé détester ? »

« Surement » lança Harry en rigolant. « Il faudrait que tu t'approche un peu pour que je puisse transplaner avec toi ».

Drago rougit mais il fit un signe de tête et s'approcha du brun qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu c'est que tu es mignon quand tu rougis » murmura le brun en resseran sa prise sur Drago avant de transplaner.

Ils apparurent dans un 'pop' dans le Hall du 12 square Grimmauld Et un elfe de maison apparu aussitôt.

« Bonjour maitre, vous avez une invité qui vous attend dans le salon. »

Harry se détacha de Drago et regarda le petit elfe de maison.

« Ah bon qui es ce ? » lui demanda t-il en regardant Drago qui regardait autour de lui.

« La sang de bourbe et une bestiole bleue qui a essayer de me tuer, maitre » s'exclama l'elfe les yeux exorbiter sous le regard étonner du blond.

« Drago je te présente Kreature, mon elfe de maison qui a passé un peu trop de temps avec les sang pur. »

« Oh je vois » répondit simplement Drago.

« Maitre Drago, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir » murmura Kreature en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

Drago resta bouche bée devant le changement soudain de l'elfe.

« Harry » s'exclama alors la voix d'Hermione. « Qu'es que Malefoy fait ici ? »

Harry se tourna vers son amis et vu qu'elle avait des griffures sur le visage et les mains.

« Longue histoire ? » proposa Harry « Qu'es qui t'es arrivé ? »

Hermione parut surprise par la présence de Drago mais décida de ne rien dire.

« Ta boule de poil ma attaqué ! » dit elle devant le regard interrogateur de Drago. « Je lai attacher dans la salle à manger »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de boule de poil ? » demanda poliment Drago en regardant Harry.

« Mon merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire offert par Hagrid.

Drago blêmi en pensant à Hagrid, il n'avait pas oublié la blessure fait par son hippogriffe.

« Tu as trouvé quel genre de créature c'est 'mione ? »

« Désolé 'ry, je n'ai rien trouvé, je pense qu'il doit être apparenté au fléreur car des que tu es partit de chez moi il c'est mis à essayer de me griffer et a sauter a l'endroit ou tu avais transplané. Les fléreur on la mauvaise habitude d'attaquer toute les personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. »expliqua Hermione en bonne 'miss je sais tout'.

« Tu es toujours une encyclopédie sur patte a ce que je vois » lança Drago avec un sourire ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Harry.

« Et d'ailleurs qu'es que tu fait ici ? Il avait besoins d'une garde rapproché pour un ex mangemort et ils ont pensé à Harry ? » Lança Hermione avec un regard noir digne de Mc gonagal.

« Du calme Hermione » coupa Harry sous le sourire de Drago. « Toi aussi Drago arrête de l'embêter. »Le sourire de Drago s'effaça automatiquement.

_« Il a beau être canon le Potter il est toujours aussi gryffondor, preux chevalier allant au secours de la pauvre petite Hermione »_pensa le blond en se renfrognant.

« Hermione, tu veux bien allez dans la salle, je te rejoins.»

« Bien sur Harry » répondit la brune en se dirigeant vers la salle non sans avoir lancer un regard noir a Drago qui le lui rendit.

« Quoi ? » demanda le blond en voyant le regard noir d'Harry.

« Tu pourrais être aimable avec elle »

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! »

« Tu es d'une mauvaise foi Malefoy » le réprimanda Harry avec un sourire. « Vas a la cuisine et demande a Kreature de te faire quelques chose a mangez je vais voir Hermione.

Le blond ne dit rien et se dirigea vers une porte qu'Harry lui avait montrée.

_« Je ne suis pas dans la merde » pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle a mangez._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Poudlard, couloir menant au cachot du célèbre maitre des potions et vénérable chauve sourit d'amour._

« Espèce de sale chien galeux tu vas me lâcher un peu oui ou merde ? » hurla le maitre des potions avec un regard de pure haine.

« Pourquoi tu me hurle dessus comme ça ? Ma petite chauve souris d'amour » murmura Sirius avec des yeux de chien battu. « Je veux juste que tu m'avoue que tu m'aime !! »

« Tu vas m'écouter pour la dernière fois ouvre bien tes oreilles » susurra le O grand maitre des potions en s'approchant de Sirius de façon a n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètre de son visage. « JE NE T'AIME PAS ET JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHAUVE SOURIS D'AMOUR ! RENTRE BIEN CA DANS TA PETITE TETE DE CLEBA….

Avant que Severus eut le temps de finir sa phrase Sirius c'était jeter sur lui et l'embrassait a pleine bouche. Qui conte serais passé a ce moment la dans les couloirs menant au cachot de poudlard aurait vu un bien beau spectacle ! Severus Snape, Maitre suprême su self contrôle par terre. Et Sirius black, grand inquisiteur des farces en tout genre depuis sa libération d'Azkaban, sur lui entrain de l'embrasser a même le sol, immobilisant les mains du maitre des potions contre le sol et Severus Snape se débattant, au début avec fougue et a présent légèrement bien que se soit plus des gémissements qu'autre chose.

« Dit moi que tu n'aime pas ça ? »Lui demanda Sirius avec une voix rauque.

Comme pour prouver ses dires il lâcha les mains de celui qui était en dessous de lui et vain caresser l'érection bien former dans son pantalon. Severus gémit a ce contacte.

Voyant que le professeur de potions ne disait toujours rien Sirius commença à masser l'érection de Severus tout en lui léchant le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir.

« Dit moi que tu aime ça et je pourrais t'aider à te _soulager _un peu » murmura l'animagus a l'oreille de sa Némésis.

Severus prit une inspiration et dit d'une vois presque inaudible « Ohouijaimeçapitiénetarretepas »

« Hum je n'ai pas bien entendu » minauda Sirius en léchant ses lèvres.

« Jai dit que j'aimais ça » hurla presque le professeur de potions au bord de la crise de nerf.

Sirius eu un sourire satisfait et enleva sa main du pantalon de Severus sous le gémissement indigné de severus.Avant qu'il n'est pu comprendre quoi que ce soit Sirius s'était élancer dans le couloir en hurlant.

« J'AI FAIT BANDER SERVILUS ET IL MA AVOUER QU'IL ADORAIT CA !! JAI REUSSI A FAIRE BANDER SERVILUS ET IL MA DIT QU'IL AIMAIT CA……………………………………..

Severus mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était tombé dans un piège.

« TU VAS ME LE PAYER SALLE CHIEN GALEUX » Hurla Snape en se mettant a sa poursuite. « QUAND J'EN AURAI FINI AVEC TOI JE TE FERAI MIJOTER DANS UNE MARMITE ET JE TE DONNERAI A MANGER AU SCROUTT A PETARD DE HAGRID !! »

_Maison d'Harry Potter _

Hermione écouta le récit d'Harry s'en parler et mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

« Donc ce que tu es entrain de me dire c'est que ta mère et Narcissa ont prévu que toi et Drago se marierai et donc tu n'as pas le choix ? »

« C'est exactement ça Hermione » Harry avait parlé d'une voix basse presque inaudible.

Plusieurs minute passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent, la pièce était silencieuse. Même la boule poil qu'Harry avait eu pour son anniversaire était assise sur un fauteuil et semblait attendre que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Je veux dire es que tu vas vraiment épouser Malefoy ? »

« Je pense que oui » répondit Harry en regardant le mur en face de lui « De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je fois épouser Malefoy que je le veuille ou non alors autant le faire de mon plein grée que de force ».

« Et comment allez vous faire à poudlard ? »

« Dumbledore nous a dit que nous aurions une chambre a part »

« Oh je vois » répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Harry sourit un peu en voyant son amie rougir.

« Eux au fait Harry, pour ce soir comment tu compte faire ? » demanda la jeune fille « tu compte emmener Malefoy avec toi chez Ron ? »

Harry pâlit en se rappelant que ce soir il y avait une fête en son honneur qui se déroulait chez Ron.

« Je n'y avais pas réfléchit » murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour son amie. « De toute façon il l'appendront d'une façon ou d'une autre et Je préférerai que ce soit pas moi plutôt que par les journaux »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Oui tu as raison » dit-elle en le levant « je suis désolé Harry mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps je dois rentrer me préparer pour ce soir si tu veux je peux envoyer un hibou a Mrs Weasley en lui disant qu'il y aura un inviter de plus. »

« Oui je veux bien, en attendant je vais allez voir Drago pour voir si il a fini de mangez »

Harry raccompagna son amie et alla directement dans la cuisine ou il trouva Drago en pleine conversation avec Kreature.

« Oh oui maitre Drago » minauda Kreature « Je me sens bien seule depuis quelques temps, l'ancienne grandeur des blacks n'est plus. Le nouveau maitre est un affreux sang mêlée et il amène des sangs de bourbe ! Ici dans la Noble maison des Black, c'est répugnant si ma paaauvvre maitresse était encore la pour voir la décadence de sa famille elle se serait surement suicider ! » Il avait quasiment hurlé la dernière phrase.

« Kreature » gronda Harry faisant sursauter Drago « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter mes amis ! Vas donc fouiner dans les poubelles au lieu de vociférer des insultes ! »

« Comme le voudra le maitre Harry » lui répondit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant jusqu'au sol. « Immonde batard, traitre, balafré » murmura Kreature en sortant de la pièce.

« Je t'ai entendu Kreature » lui lança Harry sans se retourner « Pour la peine je t'ordonne d'allez récurer tout le premier étage de font en comble ! »

Drago sourit devant l'attitude de son ex ennemi.

« Qu'es qui te fait sourire ? »

« Il est sympas ton elfe de maisons, des qu'il ma vu entrer dans cette pièce il ma dit de lui demander ce que je voulais a mangez et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir _l'honneur_ de me servir »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cet elfe de maisons vas me rendre fou, des que je lui demande quoi que ce soit il prétend qu'il a oublié cinq minute plus tard »

Drago sourit à nouveau et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable quand il souriait.

« Au fait ce soir je suis inviter chez les weasley ils font une fête pour mon anniversaire, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi, comme ça on pourra leur annoncer pour le… heu… mariage » finit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça immédiatement.

« Tu veux que moi, Drago Malefoy, aillent chez les weasley ? Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? »

« Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? » lui lança Harry en souriant. « De toute façon tu sera bien obliger de les voir ! »

Drago se renfrogna en croisant les bras.

« De toute façon je n'ai rien à me mettre »

« Tu es très bien comme ça » lui dit Harry en le regardant.il portait un jean clair et un tee-shirt blanc.

Drago parus offenser et regarda Harry comme un extra terrestre venu de la planète 'je ne sais pas ce qu'est le style chic et sobre'.

« Tu te fou de moi ? Tu veux que j'aille un diner, chez des gens que je connais à peine, tu veux leur annoncer qu'on va se marier. Et tu veux que j'y aille avec un jean et un teeshirt minable ? » Lui dit il en de levant.

« Et bien tu n'a qu'a te changer si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

« Et je mets quoi je n'ai aucune affaire et je doute que mon père me laisse revenir au manoir après ce qu'il sait passer ! »

Le regard de Drago se fit lointain.

« Drago ça va ? » demanda Harry au bout de quelques instants.

« Je me demandait » commença le blond en baissant la tête « quand es que je reverrai ma mère » des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Harry était stupéfait, Drago Malefoy pleurait devant lui, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et finit par s'avancer et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la revoir très vite je te le promets »

Drago renifla un peu et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse d'Harry. Il se sentait bien. Protégé. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant que Harry prenne la parole.

« Si tu veux on peut allez au chemin de traverse, il y a une boutique de fringues la bas »devant le regard que lui lança Drago il comprit « Ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui payerai en plus j'aurais bien besoins de conseil, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais moi et la mode ça fait deux la plupart de temps. »

« Je dirai plutôt tout le temps » répondit Drago avec un sourire en se dégageant des bras de son futur mari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voila un chapitre de boucler plus court que le précédant je sais.

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard avec lequel je poste mais malheureusement mon ordi ma lâcher et j'ai du attendre avant de pouvoir en racheter un. Je tiens aussi à vous dire qua la fréquence de postage (ça se dit ? lol) des chapitre variera en fonction de mon travail et de mon inspiration en tout cas je remercie toute les personnes qui continueront à m'être fidèle et au autres je tien a leur dire désolé de ne pas avoir pu les prevenir.

Bisoux et REVIEW PLEASE yeux de chien battu


End file.
